The Locket
by Kitkat23316
Summary: [Oneshot][Asucaga] Is that her? My god, she's beautiful.


**Kitkat** – I did this right off the top of my head. lol. Obviously, Asucaga fan :P

**The Locket**

She stared at the beautiful sunset beach scene.

_This would be a perfect moment if he was here…_

"Hey Cagalli! Come play beach volleyball with me and Lacus!"

"No, I'm fine Kira..." she said with a deep sigh.

Kira and Lacus knowingly looked at each other. _He_ was on her mind.

They uncomfortably walked over to the shady spot where Cagalli was sitting.

"Hey Cagalli?" Lacus said as she bent down to her level.

"If you wanna talk about it, talk now." Kira firmly said.

Cagalli stubbornly fidgeted as she turned away from them.

"I just…wanna go home now…" Cagalli muttered monotonously.

"Okay, suit yourself…" Kira said as he walked over to start the car.

On the way home, it was dead silent.

Lacus tried to start a conversation.

"So…Fun time at the beach huh guys?" Lacus said as she winked to Kira.

"Yeah!" Kira uneasily smiled back.

Cagalli just stared out the window with a blank expression on her face. Like her spice in life was gone. Like she didn't see the world around her.

"Okay Cagalli, this is your stop."

Cagalli gave a small wave goodbye and dragged her feet to her apartment.

_I wish we hadn't gone our separate ways. Athrun…_ she thought as she looked longingly up at the sky.

Cagalli cried out, "Damnit!!!"

"Oh forget it, I'll just take a walk outside."

Cagalli changed out of her bathing suit and cover-up and put on a blue sweatshirt/sweatpants outfit and her treasured white gold locket with a picture inside of a happy couple.

As she stepped outside she felt the cold spring air on her face, her breath like smoke.

She walked across the street to the park.

She cheered herself up and chuckled as she spun around on the dewy grass.

Snap! The locket broke and fell off.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no!" she panicked as she frantically searched the grass for her locket.

But it was nowhere in sight.

It seemed for Cagalli like the only happy memory she clinged on to was just lost in a flash.

She collapsed on her knees.

She looked up at the sky and cried her heart out.

"Ugh!" She grunted as she slammed her fists into the ground.

"Ow..what the…" her fist had hit something bumpy and hard on the ground.

As she picked it up she began sobbing. She reached around her neck and slipped it together.

Cagalli heaved out a huge, shaky sigh and curled up next to a cherry blossom tree, and dreamed of better days.

**Athrun**

"Alright guys! Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin! Let's head out to eat." Athrun said.

Everyone gave big smiles except for Shinn, who just laughed at the girls.

"Alright, I'll pay for everyone." Athrun sighed as they all walked into the restaurant and sat down.

"Good, because..I'm flat-out broke. Meyrin just spends all our money!" Lunamaria said as she stuck her tongue out at Meyrin.

"I save all my money, but if you're gonna pay for everyone then go ahead!" Shinn said.

"No, that's okay Shinn." Athrun laughed.

"Welcome to the Riverside Cafe. I will be your server. What would you like to order?" The waiter said.

"I'll have...the catch of the day fish. Sounds delicious!" Luna smiled.

"I'll have the chicken parmejano." Meyrin said.

"That fish sounds good. I'll have that too." Shinn said as he passed his menu to the waiter.

"Me too." Athrun said as he passed the rest of the menus to the waiter.

"Oh wait! I'll have the fish too!!!" Meyrin yelled to the waiter.

Everyone sighed in annoyance at Meyrin.

_...After Dinner..._

As they all walked outside of the restaurant, Meyrin asked, "So guys, where to now?" she asked.

Luna looked across the street.

"The park sounds refreshing!" Lunamaria suggested.

"Sure." Athrun said.

They walked through the park,

"Wow! The cherry blossom trees are in full bloom!" Luna said as she admired the pink blossoms.

Athrun laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Huh?"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

_Is that...her?,_ he thought as he looked at a blonde-haired girl curled up against a cherry blossom tree.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll see you guys later..." Athrun mindlessly said as he approached the girl.

The girls wondered where he was going and followed him, but Shinn quickly grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them back.

"Let's go." Shinn said as they walked ahead.

The girl was grasping tightly onto a locket,

she looked beautiful.

But,

she was crying.

As Athrun got closer the crying got easier to hear.

He could sort of process what she was saying.

"I wish... ...Athrun... ...where did...you...go?"

Athrun jumped at the sound of his name.

He pushed the girl's blonde locks back.

"Cagalli?"

"A-Ath-Athrun?"

Athrun smiled. He dried her tears.

He sat next to her and held her.

"I'm sorry, I'll never leave you again." he said as he looked into her amber eyes.

Just then, he noticed that in the locket was a picture of the two of them,

smiling,

happy,

he wished it could go back that way, no, he wanted it to go back to that way.

Cagalli stopped crying and grabbed onto Athrun's shirt and cried even harder.

He patted her back, "It's okay, I'm here now.."

She stopped crying and looked up.

He touched the locket she was holding.

"Comon, we can start all over again."

She managed to break out a small, happy smile.

He smiled, "Are you smiling because I noticed your locket?"

"No, I'm smiling because you came back to me."


End file.
